Little Minx
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily tries everything to get Hotch to act on what she thinks he is feeling. Will he finally act on them?


A/N: Hey there kiddies I know it's been a while since I have posted on my CM multi chapters but my muse seems to be on strike since the news of AJ and Paget came through… So if you haven't already go to _**http:/ www. petitiononline .com/cmwomen/petition .html **_and sign the petition to help save our ladies!

ArwenLalaith came up with a campaign. The campaign involves snail-mailing manila folders (like the casefiles seen on the show) to CBS. The folders can be decorated with character quotes, pictures, poetry, fiction and we're suggesting filling the folders with MISSING posters of AJ and Paget. More information about the campaign is available through the Facebook group, here: www . facebook . com/ group . php?gid = 131665840185172

So another one shot! Enjoy! And this one shot is filled will song title prompts that were dares from Celia! *glares* you had to pick one that you knew would get me going… Didn't you? LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM! *snorts* If I did we would keep the cast the way it is!

Prompt: Damn Regret - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Prompt: Love this Pain - Lady Antebellum

Prompt: Hot and Wet - 112 feat. Joe Budden

The team was all at Dave's house for some nice down time and it was hot so Emily decided to put the pool that Dave had to good use. After excusing herself she went inside and changed into the red bikini that she had brought with her. She smiled as she put it on because she was hoping that it would finally get one man's attention on her. She had tried everything that she could think of to get his attention so this was the final thing that she thought she could try.

She had noticed said man's eyes on her but he never did anything or said anything to her. She hoped that this would push his self control to non exsistant because if it didn't then she had no clue what to do next. She felt the smile taking over her face as she exited the house. She looked out of the corner of her eye and had to hold back a chuckle when she saw that the man she loved was looking at her with wide eyes. She walked past the guys and joined JJ and Penelope in the pool without saying a word to the men.

Hotch couldn't take his eyes off of Emily. She looked unbelieveably hot in the bikini that she was wearing. As she walked past him he let his eyes travel up and down her body and he could feel the heat building inside of him. He closed his eyes and he felt the regret also building up inside him. He couldn't help but damn himself even as he thought to himself damn regret. He was tired of always following the rules. For once he wanted to be happy and he was finally going to go after what he wanted.

He stood up from where he was sitting and stripped off of his shirt. Luckily he had on his swimming trunks already. He walked over to the deep end of the pool and dived in. When he resurfaced his eyes immediately sought out Emily and once he found her he swam over to her and then before she could even blink he had her cornered.

Emily was shocked to see that Hotch had her pinned against the pool wall and in a corner. "Can I help you with something Hotch?"

Hotch growled and pulled Emily flush against his body letting her feel what she does to him and says "Damn it Emily I love you. You're hot and wet right now and I want nothing more than to take you inside and strip you down and have my way with you."

Emily smirked and leaned forward and nipped Hotch's ear and whispered "I thought I was going to have to end up stripping to get you to notice me."

Hotch chuckled. "Oh hell no. You already have me in pain but to be honest I love this pain. As long as you help me out later."

Emily leaned her head back and smirked. "I'd be more than happy to help you later Sir. And just so you know I love you too."

Hotch grinned before leaning in and stealing a heated kiss and once he broke it he growled "We're going to leave in the next hour. I can't wait any longer than that before I have your lips and your body wrapped around me."

Emily nodded and said "And I won't be able to wait any longer than that to have your body and lips on me."

Hotch gasped and then laughed as Emily grinded her hips into him before swimming away. He shook his head as he thought about the woman he loved. She was surely going to be the death of him the little minx.


End file.
